Twinsanity
PLOT The episode begins in an intergalactic prison for the universe´s most dangerous criminals and suddenly an explosion happens and two prisoners escape these two prisoners are called the Evil Twins they are quite small for to be super intergalactic prisoners but they escape but the plumbers do some major damage on their ship and they crash on Earth.Meanwhile Ben,Gwen and Kevin are at Mr smoothy trying out their new drink flavour '' Super sour lemon supreme'' Gwen says that its too sour to drink Ben an Kevin do a competiton to see who can gulp it all up first,Meanwhile the Evil twins discover that they are on Earth and they say that its a perfect planet to cause destruction in so the fire up their Lazer proton and start destroying everything in sight the team witness the explosions and head to see whats going on and they see two small aliens causing all the trouble Ben transforms into Wildmutt and attacks the twins then he throws a roar and the twins dont seem to be scared so they fire the proton at Ben which sends him crashing through walls Gwen shoots mana blasts at the twins then bashes them with a mana hammer but they were protected by Forcefield then Kevin morphs his fists and tries to hit them but they throw a punch that sends him flying Ben out of nowhere claws them and throws a roar then he claws their lazer weapons throws two sharp claw attacks that send the twins flying back to their ship Ben turns back to normal and admits that those twins where small but tough.Meanwhile the twins are making some huge modifications to their lazer guns and they suggest getting rid of the shapeshifting alien boy so they head looking for him.Meanwhile the team are at Ben´s house trying to figure out why are those aliens on earth all of a sudden one half of the twins capture Gwen when she heads outside then the other captures Kevin and tells Ben that if he wants to see them again he must follow one twin to the other twins location which is in a forest where their ship crashed Ben demands his friends back but the twins Decline then Ben tuns into Four Arms and lays the hurt on the twins but then the twins fire their lazer stun gun which paralizes Ben making Ben not being able to move Ben then transforms into Humungousaur who slams the ground causing an earthquake then runs towards the Twins throwing a hard hitting punch to one twin turns to the other twin and runs towards him then throws a giant uppercut sending the twin flying then the other twin comes from the back and releases the twinsanity robot to test it out on Ben as Humungousaur the robot slams Ben to the ground then whiplashes Ben in the air then catches Ben and bashes him to the ground Ben turns into Ultimate Humungousaur and goes head to head with the robot while Ben is off fighting on robot the other twin activates his robot no Ben has to fight and destroy two huge robots Ben runs towards the wall jumps on it then jumps off the wall and fires his missile projectiles on one robot then jumps directly on it then looks to the other robot and punches it and while its in the air he fires his missile projectiles to it which destroys it then looks to the twins who look scared and are shaking Ben grabs them puts them in their ship and tosses them to the sky then frees Gwen and Kevin the episode ends with the Twins promising never to go back to earth again Major events *two intergalactic criminals try to take over earth *Ben is forced to fight alone and succeeds *ultimate humungousaur returns infimatrix alien debuts *ultimate humungousaur Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Evil Twins *Twinsanity robots Aliens used *Wildmutt *Fourarms *Humungousaur ( ultimate humungousaur) Category:Episodes